StarClan
Welcome to StarClan, where the good cats go after they pass away. StarClan is in constant war with the Dark Forest, and create prophecies to guide the Clan Cats. They have a strong connection with Medicine Cats, leaders and an occasional clan cat. Alliances Past Leaders: Rosestar, Sunstar Past Deputy's: Agateblaze, Lavastorm Past Medicine Cats: Luckshine Past Warriors:Redsky, Rainface, Silverflower, Red-eye Roleplay... Agateblaze groomed herself on the soft green grass, gazing around. AutumnyI hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Give faith a fighting chance... Rosestar walked over to Agateblaze. "your kits are doing well." She meowed. Rosestar layed down with Agateblaze.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) She nodded sadly wanting to be there with them. "yes, i've been watching them...." AutumnyI hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Give faith a fighting chance... "It may be sad, but you are still with them." Rosestar mewed. "silverlight shall lok after them, besides, Starlakit has already found a companion." rosestar continued.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Redsky saw the cats speaking. She was sitting in a tall tree, troubled. poor Petalseed, most of her friends were dead, excluding Rowanflight, who was too busy with being deputy, and one of her kits was blind. But Brownkit was destined to be a medicine cat. She flicked her reddish-brown tail, then jumped down from a tree. And Nikos, there was somethign about him. She was horribly confused about him. StarClan had predicted that he would die during the dog fight, but he had survived, how, she couldn't say. It seemed clan prophecies couldn't hold on him, evne though he was a true warrior now. Redsky used her tail to sweep leaves away from the ground. Then she padded over to Rosestar and agateblaze "Have you seen Sunstar or Lavastorm?" they shook their heads. "Well, if they come looking for me, tell them i went down to summerclan." She turned and padded away.^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 04:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Silverflower slipped out of Flowerkit while she was sleeping one night and visited the StarClan hunting grounds. "Hello Redsky, Rosestar, and Agateblaze. How's it going?" Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 09:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) "Perfect. Talking about our lives back then." Rosestar purred. she got up. "Well, i'll go get a shrew, anyone want to share?" She asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Red-eye watched her sister from StarClan's hunting grounds and she walked over to the SummerClan cats. "Hello.", she started. "I am Red-eye, a fallen WinterClan warrior and sister to Mistcloud." 13:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Rosetar picked up a Shrew. she walked back ove rto Agateblaze. "Would you like to share? You seem shaken from your death." Rosestar mewed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) She nodded again, "yes, thank-you. I-I just thought i would make it out of this, i didn't think it would come to this." AutumnyI hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Give faith a fighting chance... Rosestar licked Agateblaze's ear. "Don't worry. I have been her for many many moons. some day, they will be here with you. You can still vist them." Rosestar meowed. She shared her part of the Shrew and layed down in the grass.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) She sighed... "Someday, that's a dangerous word, it's really just code for never." she said laying down. (Anyone seen Knight and Day?) AutumnyI hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Give faith a fighting chance... (um, no, whatever that is.) Rosestar got up. "I am going to warm rocks, anyone else want to come?" Rosestar asked. She couldn't wait to feel the warmth go into her fur.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) (Haha, BEST AND FUNNIEST MOVIE EVAR!) "No thanks," she said sighing. "It's weird not talking to cats from The Wind Chasers. Do you guys have powers too?" she asked. AutumnyI hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Give faith a fighting chance... "no. We thought the wind chasers deserved something specil because they were small." Rosestar meowed. "If you see Silverlight in her dreams, tell her Griffinkit is going to get another power." Rosestar mewed. She walked away and Layed in the sun for a while then returned to Agateblaze.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) "oh, ok." she said walking off to explore her new territory. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... Rosestar walked away. she went for a quick walk. "hopefully those stupid Dark forest cats stay away for Agateblaze." She whispered to herself.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Agateblaze felt eyes on her as she explored the territory. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... Rosestar sat down and lapped the water out of the stream. She sighed as she saw a fish swim by. "I miss be alive as much as Agateblaze misses it." Rosestar mewed to herself.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Rainface was out of Rainkit's body for the night and walked over to Agateblaze. "I've always had the power to read minds, though I don't think that I am part Wind Chasers," she said, catching up with Agateblaze on her walk. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 19:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Rosestar got up and followed Agateblaze's scent trail. She soon caught up with them. She heard what rainface said. "I've always had keen hearing. But i don't belong to the wind chasers either." Rosestar mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Rainface walked away and decided to visit Moonstar in SummerClan. She closed her eyes then found that she was in the leader's den, Moonstar asleep. She woke him up, and when he woke up, she sat down next to him, purring that they could be together FINALLY. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Moonstar purred. He pressed close to Rainface, as they might not see each other for a long time.my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 21:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) "I've missed you Moonstar," she said to her mate, looking him in the eyes. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 21:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) "I've missed you to. It is hard to go on without you." He blinked sadly. my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 21:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Rainface looked at Moonstar. "I'll always be there to help you," she said, looking outside and seeing it was dawn. "I have to go now Moonstar, I will always be there in SummerClan," she said, fading away and going back to Rainkit's body. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 21:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Red eye told her sister and former apprentice everything and faded back to StarClan's hunting grounds. She saw Rainface. "Rainface!", she yowled. "The last time I saw you was the battle of my death." ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* 22:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Rosestar sighed and walked with Agateblaze. "So, are you going to vist your kits anytime soon?" Rosestar asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Rainface looked at Red-eye, nodded, then faded from StarClan to live in Rainkit's body for the day. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 00:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Rosestar didn't have time to wait for Agateblaze's answer. "Never mind, its not my bissness. Got to go." Rosestar mewed. She left Agateblaze and went into A rouge names silver's dream.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Redsky came back and saw Agateblaze sitting near a tree ahead. "I wonder what the Dark forest is up to." she told the queen/warrior. "I saw Lionstar lurking at the border." Then she sighed. "Petalseed looks so much like him... But she has my eyes and my hatred of the Dark forest." Then Redsky jumped up. She had forgotten about Petalseed! If the Dakr forest was rising again... Wouldn't it be better to tell Petalseed the truth.. about..everything?^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 21:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nobody noticed as Lionstar slipped into StarClan territory to look for his kits (Rainface has to come from Rainkit to StarClan to see what's going on!!!!)Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Silverflower felt an unpleasant tingling sensation run through her pelt. She could sense 2 things: One of her kits were in danger, and there was a Dark Forest cat in their presence. "Rainface...do you feel it?" she asked Rainface in a whisper. Silverflower closed her eyes. She saw Moonkit training with the Dark Forest cats again. "No..." she whispered. "No....no........" She turned to Rainface. "Keep on alert. I sense the Dark Forest in StarClan grounds." Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 08:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) "What?!" she said in alarm. Rainface ran out to go find the StarClan cat. But when she stopped, Lionstar ran into her, pushing her off her feet. "Owww!" she said angrily. Then she looked at Lionstar and ran towards the Dark Forest border to see who he was training sense she could tell he was thinking about training kits. She saw Silverflower there and Moonkit. "Moonkit, wake up now and never return here," she said calmly to him. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 10:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Rosestar stopped talking to Silver and ran. "What is this aobut?!" Silver meowed. Rosestar just kept running until she came upon the Dark forest border. She leaped on Lionstar to make sure he didn't get to Rainface.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 11:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar hissed as Rosestar leapt on him. He threw her off and ran farther into the territory. "I'm not here to pick a fight with StarClan leaders." he hissed to her, then ran out of sight. He sniffed the air. Redsky must be gone, but he scented the kits. He found them sheltering in a bramble bush. They were the right kits, one of the toms had his pelt, and the she-cat had redsky's pelt. He grabbed them both by the scruff, dodged Rosestar at the border, then ran into the Dark forest.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 18:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Red-eye stared in dismay. (I can rp Lavastorm if you guys want!) "Oh..no", she muttered. "Guys, I'll be back." She headed towards SummerClan territory to a young warrior named Songbreeze. "Songbreeze!", she whispered in the she-cats ears. "I need you to tell my sister that she has a destiny." Songbreeze looked confused. "Who..who are you?" Red-eye smiled. "I am Red-eye! Sister of Mistcloud and a fallen WinterClan warrior." Songbreeze frowned. "What will Mistcloud do for my Clan? WInterClan has always been nasty to us!" Red-eye took a breathe. "The Dark Forest is Rising! Mistcloud has a destiny that will help every Clan." After that the two she-cats were swept away to WInterClan where a young gray she-cat lay. "Mistcloud.",Red-eye sang. "Red-eye!", Mistcloud cheered while waking up. "And...Songbreeze?" Songbreeze nodded. "You have a destiny Mistcloud!", Songbreeze said. Red-eye nodded. "The Dark Forest is rising dear sister! The Clans need you and some other cats to survive!" Without Mistcloud replying the she-cats faded back to SummerClan. Red-eye bowed her head and prepared to go. "Wait Red-eye!" Songbreeze called. "Why...why me?" Red-eye smiled. "Because you and 2 of your Clan mates, are them!" ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* 19:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Rainface came back into the StarClan side, hissing under her breathe about how much she hated the Dark Forest cats. She then went to visit Moonstar in SummerClan. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 19:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) (gonna post again i guess) Rainface sniffed the air and smelled Dark Forest Cats and yowled, "Dark Forest cats are in our territory!" Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 10:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Agateblaze still confuzzled and sad about what just happened....... didn't really know what was going on. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... Silverflower growled. She sniffed the air and sensed the presence of Dark Forest cats along with Rainface. ----- Razorclaw could tell they were getting close to StarClan camp. "Keep low and stay silent," he growled to the other cats. Silverflower ...the heart of the flower 12:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Rainface sniffed the air and recognized two scents but not the other one. "Dirtpaw and Razorclaw are here, though there is another person here that i don't know!" she said. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 18:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Silverflower turned to Rainface. "We gotta alarm the others," she meowed in alarm to her friend. Silverflower ...the heart of the flower 18:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Rosestar growled. "I know that scent, its Foxfang! If i see my brother i am giong to rip his fur off!" Rosestar hissed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) "Well your too late Silverflower!", Dirtpaw hissed. She pounced out of the shadows with her burly patrol. ---- Lavastorm came running in. "Rapido!", he shouted to the patrol of StarClan cats. (XD) ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Silverflower hissed. She gave out a sigh of relief when Lavastorm led some other StarClan cats. Rosestar, Lavastorm, Red-eye, and Agateblaze arrived to help Silverflower and Rainface. "It's six against four. You'll never make it," hissed Silverflower. ----- "Try me," growled Razorclaw. He leaped onto the silver StarClan cat's back. ----- Silverflower instantly played dead and Razorclaw loosened his grip, thinking he had already killed her. Silverflower went from limp to a streak of silver as she flung Razorclaw off of her and slammed him into a tree. Silverflower ...the heart of the flower 21:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Rosestar leaped at her brother. She sunk her teeth into his tail. She felt his claws sink into her ears. She let go of her brother's tail and head-butted him in the side.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Clans